Invalid
by laurah2215
Summary: Pairing:CJ/Danny. Story 20 in "The Concannon's, Present, Past and Future" series.


Title: Invalid

Series: The Concannon's Present, Past and Future

Author: Laura H

Rating-Adult/R/NC-17 for sex. Are you as shocked as I am? Little kiddies turn away.

Disclaimer: If I married Aaron Sorkin, would that make the characters mine? But seriously, I'm dirt poor.

Synopsis: CJ and Danny prepare for the birth of their first child. Danny's antics annoy CJ.

Author's Notes: Back to the school grind. (Deep sigh). Year 3 of 8(hopefully). I'm getting too old for this? Anyway, probably the last chapter for a while so please enjoy. Between classes, studying for my law school admission test, volunteering, clubs and what social life I permit myself, there usually isn't time for writing. Except, ironically, during exams when I really need to de-stress and won't allow myself to go see friends. Oh, this is my first some-what smutty piece in like four years, so please go easy. I'm out of practice. ;)

Story 1-I Loved Her First

Story2- Just Another Day in Paradise

Story 3: My Little Girl

Story 4:Chivalry Isn't Dead

Story 5:He's Just Sensitive

Story 6: The Hardest Conversation Ever

Story 7: Letting Go

Story 8: Getting Good at New Things

Story 9: Where We Need to Be

Story 10: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

Story 11: Endings and Beginnings

Story 12: Proud of the House We Built

Story 13:Starting a Club

Story 14: First Pet

Story 15: Miscommunication

Story 16:The Go-Between

Story 17: The Third and Fourth Wheel

Story 18: You Can Let Go

Story 19: Make the World Go Away

Story 20:Invalid

Timeline:Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for

eight years. Story 19- Make the World Go Away

Jan 2007- CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomes

President of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah

Bartlet's biography.

July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive

Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.

August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club"

Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate

Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"

Feb 2008- Abigail is born

March 2009-Patrick is born.

January 2011:" Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"

Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"

Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"

May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"

June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between"

June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"

June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"

Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"

March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go"

June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"

May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"

July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"

September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"

January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built"

September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication"

March 2044:-"You Can Let Go"

Archived at:

laurasfanfiction.

HYPERLINK "journals./lauraelizebeth22/mypage/" journals./lauraelizebeth22/mypage/

HYPERLINK "laurah2215./" laurah2215./

HYPERLINK "groups./westwingfanfiction" groups./westwingfanfiction

HYPERLINK "groups./TheWestWingExecutiveBranchFanfictionArchive" groups./TheWestWingExecutiveBranchFanfictionArchive

HYPERLINK "groups./group/wwexecutivebranch" groups./group/wwexecutivebranch

HYPERLINK "community./twwfanfiction/" community./twwfanfiction/

HYPERLINK "/authorresults.php?author836" /authorresults.php?author836

HYPERLINK "/laurah2215" /laurah2215

"So, we're having Christmas here," Danny announces, coming into the kitchen to retrieve a cold drink.

"What? What are you doing here? You said you were working on your dissertation until nine." CJ unloads the dishwasher as Danny grabs a soda from the fridge.

"That was my mother who called. She invited us for Thanksgiving in Boston. My sister and the kids will be there. She wanted to do Christmas, too, but I volunteered for us to host instead because you'll be over six months pregnant and you shouldn't be flying." Danny snaps open the can of Coke Zero and takes a swig.

"I could kill you," CJ declares with gritted teeth.

"Why? I thought you liked my family?" Danny shrugs in confusion.

CJ rolls her eyes emphatically. " I adore your family. I don't adore you making plans for us without consulting me. You just committed me to cook Christmas dinner for six people!"

"Nah, I don't expect you to cook. I can do it." Danny cracks a grin and takes CJ's hands in his own. " Although, you are getting much better in the kitchen. Mind you we still have more sex in the kitchen than we cook in it, but we're definitely improving our culinary capabilities." Danny had taken to planning and prepping meals in advance with CJ so he could ensure that she and their unborn daughter would have adequate nutrition. Since they found out CJ was pregnant in August, they had tried to avoid takeout and frozen dinners as much as possible.

CJ glowers but can't hide back a little grin at the memories made here. She truly loves this kitchen with its immaculate, new appliances and counter island. "That's not the point, Danny. Why did you tell your mother we'd host Christmas?"

Danny's lips turn downwards, seeing that he's annoyed his new wife. "Well, because I don't want you flying to Boston after six months, and I thought it would be nice to spend our first Christmas together in our house. Plus, we've never had both our families here at the same time and I thought it would be good so they could get to know each other."

CJ's eyes dilate in frustration. "You nimrod! So now you're inviting Art and Hogan and Donnie? God, Danny…"

Danny rubs CJ's arm. "I'm sorry, CJ, but I was just trying to do the right thing. We've got this great house and life that we're proud of and I want our families to see how happy we are here. How much we've settled into married life."

CJ takes a deep, calming breath. She's learning how to deal with married life with Danny. For the most part Danny can balance his want to keep her and the baby safe with her desire for independence and space. He can easily flip between being 'Mr.CJ Cregg', the supportive husband of the incredible woman who now heads an international development foundation, and being 'Mr. Danny Concannon', the over-protective, loving and sometimes frustrating male of the household. CJ isn't used to sharing her life with another person and is still learning how to be a new wife and mother-to-be whilst also preserving her own unique identity and working hard in the career she values so much. She's discovering that the relationship involves a lot of give and take, compromise and concession. Sometimes she has to pick her battles with Danny. When he gets too over-bearing and suffocating, she needs to assert herself and make it clear she isn't a china doll just because she's pregnant. But other times when he has legitimate concerns about the health of her and the baby, 

she has to concede and give into his demands. It's a constant balancing act that they're still choreographing. "Ok, that's fine. But next time don't make decisions for me. I really wanted to fly out East for Christmas. The President…I mean Jed and Abbey, invited us there for New Years so I figured we'd go there after we visited my brothers and niece and your mother and sister."

"Oh," Danny seems genuinely apologetic and sympathetic. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to make your decision for you. I just think after Thanksgiving we should cease the flying 'til the baby gets here. But, we could make a stop in Manchester after Thanksgiving if it's okay with the Bartlet's. "

"Well why don't I check with my OB-GYN first? But for now we'll plan to go to Boston for Thanksgiving." CJ tries to console herself by thinking that them hosting Christmas can't be terrible. Rosalyn, Danny's mother, and Megan, his sister, thoroughly enjoy cooking so perhaps they can help. CJ's brothers had gotten along well with them at the wedding, so there shouldn't be any family feuds in the future. It might even be nice to have a chance to show-off her domestic skills to those who never thought she'd settle down with a family of her own.

"Thanks, darlin'. You know I'm not trying to drive you crazy with all this. It's just…God, CJ, I love you so much and I want this baby so much. I can't wait to have this baby girl in my arms and I wanna do everything I can to be a good husband and father, because you two deserve nothing but the best. " Danny draws CJ in to for a close embrace.

With a smile, CJ encircles her arms around Danny and lays her head on against his shoulder. " I know, Danny. But sometimes the best thing you can do for us is just leave us alone. Remember that only one year ago I had no man or child in my life. I had been single for most of my life and didn't know how to share it with another person. My work was the most fulfilling aspect of my life. Just remember that I'm still new at this and I'm trying really hard because I love you and I want to have a child with you, but I'm never going to be Doris Day. "

"Thank God. She was never my type," Danny quips, kissing CJ's hair. " But seriously, honey, I know this isn't always easy but you're doing an excellent job so far. And, might I add, looking incredible while doing it." Danny, although madly in love with most every aspect of his wife's personality, mind, spirit and body, is recently in love with CJ's protruding belly. When she miscarried last January, he feared he'd never get a chance to have a baby with the woman he loves. He had always wanted children and wanted to experience being a father, but never were his feelings so strong than when he and CJ decided to spend the rest of their lives together. They knew after the miscarriage that there was a good chance they'd never conceive again, least of all naturally given their ages and the history of the miscarriage. But they tried so hard from March through to July and even went to see a fertility specialist, not wanting to waste any time. They were prepared to try all the latest methods, from ovulation monitoring to abstaining between "windows". Just when they had resigned themselves to the fact that maybe fate wasn't going to deal them an easy hand and agreed to consider artificial insemination, they discovered a month after their honeymoon that they had achieved the miraculous. They had a seemingly healthy baby on the way and CJ was expected to deliver safely to term. Nothing was more beautiful to him than this, watching his wife glowing with the anticipation of their baby girl.

CJ grins, pulling back. " You be grateful that I'm in my second trimester and my hormones are sky-rocketing or I wouldn't let this talk drop so quickly. But for the sake of brevity and getting you to bed earlier, I'm gonna let it go."

"I am grateful for that." Danny allows CJ's arms to drop to her sides.

"Okay, so let's get upstairs. I'm thinking of a long soak in the bath first." CJ takes Danny's face in her hands and begins to suck on his bottom lip.

Frowning, Danny breaks off. "Well, you can go get it started but it'll be about an hour before I can join you."

"Eight jets, Daniel," CJ narrows her eyes seductively.

Danny moans regretfully. " I know. But I'm in the middle of editing an important section. I'm trying to get this doctorate finished before the baby comes and I'm not ready to defend my dissertation yet. " Danny had been working on his doctorate for nearly two years now, since he began to distance himself from his journalism career and seek out more fulfilling work. He had grown tired of writing about scandals and scam and didn't want to pursue a job as an editor. He thought that today's future journalists needed much more competent and value-centred education and began to imagine himself teaching journalism, ethics and English to university students. It seemed like a rewarding way of securing a more positive future media , so he began to pursue his doctorate degree with the intentions of teaching later. Of course he had been doing some op-eds and part-time writing of biographies to keep the money coming in, especially once he and CJ moved to Santa Monica and purchased a large modern house in an up-scale suburb. So between Josiah Bartlet's memoir, Los Angeles Times op-eds and working on his doctorate, he had been even more busy than CJ is trying to get the Hollis Foundation going.

"All right, but in an hour you better be ready to give me some satisfying love. "CJ pokes Danny's rib with a mischievous grin.

"Always," Danny assures her with a lingering kiss.

"So, I need to make a trip to Tanzania to scout out the project site and over-see staffing and logistics," CJ announces casually to Danny as she takes a bite of grilled zucchini off her plate.

Danny stops mid-bite. " What? When?"

"Probably the beginning of December," CJ answers softly, sensing Danny's growing agitation and opposition to this declaration.

"God damnit…I thought you said you were through with this stuff in October? I don't want you flying half-way across the world when you're over four months along now. " Danny shakes his head in frustration and anger.

"Danny…"CJ begins the practiced speech in her head.

Danny sets his fork down and interrupts. "No, I tolerated it the last few times because you weren't pregnant and I tolerated it in October because the doctor convinced us it wouldn't hurt the baby. But, God, CJ, in December you'll be over five months pregnant and I don't want you in Africa drinking cholera-filled water and visiting hospitals with AIDS patients. Besides, you can't get any of the shots and take the malaria medicine when you're pregnant."

CJ narrows her eyes in fury. "First of all, I won't be drinking cholera-infested water or visiting AIDS patients. They chlorinate the water or I'll drink bottled water and I'll be spending my time in office buildings and hotels, not in the rural-most areas. All the site touring is complete and I need to be taking meetings with local staff in Dar Es Salaam, not visiting the villages. Second of all, my vaccinations are up to date already. And third , do you really think I'd go if I thought it'd negatively affect the baby in any way? I already cleared it with Dr. Terry. God, Danny, don't you know that I'm the one going through this, not you? Do you think I would risk harming our baby? I want this baby so much and it's the only thing sustaining me right now because going through this pregnancy is no picnic. And you treating me like a fragile invalid is making this worse and not better." CJ takes a deep sigh, trying to calm her rapid heart beat. This can't be good for her high blood pressure. Sometimes she just hates how Danny treats her like a child. He can't seem to understand that she loves the baby as much as he does, and probably more because she's the one going through the pregnancy.

Swallowing hard, Danny visibly pauses to consider CJ's words. " I'm sorry, darling. I…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I…I know you want this baby as much as I do and wouldn't do anything to harm her. You…should be able to do your job."

"Thank you," CJ says with a small nod.

"I'm just a compulsive worrier," Danny states with a solemn look.

CJ lays her hand over Danny's across the dining room table. " I know you are, honey. And I'm going to be extremely precautious. And after December I promise I won't fly any more."

Huffing out loud, Danny nods in concession. It's so hard some times because he can't help but remember their terrible trauma last January and couldn't stand to go through a similar ordeal. The most important thing in his life is to do everything possible to make sure his wife and unborn daughter come out of the pregnancy healthy. He couldn't stand to lose another life, let alone the one he and CJ had been anticipating for the last four months. If it hurt so much to lose the baby they never knew they had until it was gone, it would be a million times worse to lose the one they've been nurturing for the last few months. "Okay. I trust you."

"But, I'm not thrilled about being away from you for a whole week while I'm so horny, so if you can afford the time off then I'd appreciate you tagging along with me." CJ's former anger has been replaced with coy flirting.

Danny's face relaxes into a smirk. " You want me to come with you to satisfy your hormones?"

CJ turns more serious. "I actually want you to come along because you've never travelled to Africa with me and I like the idea of you being around while I travel. The more nights I spend in bed with you the harder it is to sleep by myself anymore. I just know I'll miss you terribly if you aren't there. We could maybe have some fun while we're there. And you can still work while I'm in meetings all day. But if you don't want..."

"Of course I'd love to come, sweetheart," Danny states immediately, softly. " I'd be happy to go with you on your work trip. In fact, it'll make me feel better to be able to keep an eye on you."

"I should smack you for that," CJ states with a small grin.

"But instead?" Danny inquires with a raised brow.

" We'll deal with it later," CJ assures him. "Danny, are you okay? You seem really tense."

Sighing, Danny puts his napkin on his lap. "Just worried about you and the baby. We spent the last three months since we found out crossing our fingers and avoiding telling everyone because we were so worried that something would go wrong in the first trimester."

CJ's face forms a sympathetic frown. "I know, sweetheart. But Dr. Terry says we're basically out of the woods now. Everything looks good."

Danny nods. "Yeah, I guess it's just hard when we've been overly cautious for so long. It's hard to relax and just enjoy it for a change."

CJ grins with a knowing nod. " I know. But you know a way we can relax…"

"You're insatiable," Danny points out with a low chuckle. Truthfully he doesn't at all mind his wife's spike in libido the last week.

"Yes, and yet easily satisfied. Come on, let's clean up and go to bed." CJ scoops up her mostly empty plate and glass of milk (at least three a day for the baby's calcium intake) and leads the way through to the kitchen.

"As you wish, my dear. If it's what you and the baby need right now, I'm more than willing to give. " Danny retrieves his own dishes and follows CJ to the kitchen and commences putting the dishes in the washer.

"Good. But Danny, when do you think you'll be able to relax?" CJ pauses to stare directly into Danny's eyes, concerned that her husband's blood pressure will sky-rocket at the expense of trying to check her own.

"Oh, I imagine in eighteen or so years when we get this kid off to college and I won't have to worry anymore. Or, ya know, when I die. I think the latter is the more likely possibility," Danny jokes light-heartedly, but realizes that he will never stop worrying about CJ or their child for the rest of his life. It's just part of being a husband and father, he supposes. And he hasn't even really begun yet.

CJ rolls her eyes. " Honey, you can't continue to worry yourself sick. You've got to trust me and trust yourself that we'll protect our child properly and everything will work out well. It's not like I don't freak out sometimes, but for my own sanity I have to learn to relax a little. " CJ kneads Danny's shoulders in a similar way that he rubs her every night to chase away the aches and pains of her changing body.

Nodding solemnly, Danny licks his lips. " I know, I know."

"Would it help if we started telling more people?" CJ asks. Since they found out in August, they had only told the Bartlet's, Donna and Josh, Danny's mother and sister and CJ's brothers. Once CJ was past the twelve week mark, they had joyfully called their families to dish the good news, but had avoided telling their friends, other relatives or co-workers.

"It does feel good to tell everyone I finally impregnated my wife," Danny muses with a smirk.

"I feel good about this, Danny. I'm not as concerned as I used to be. " For the first time, CJ seems truly satisfied. She has a fulfilling job where she gets to work every day to up-start a development agency that could potentially save lives, she's finally with the only man she's truly loved and is pregnant with his child. Despite all the concerns and risks involved with the pregnancy, CJ feels insanely healthy now.

"Then that's all I need. If you're okay, I'm okay," Danny states with finality as he cups the back of CJ's head and pulls her in for a intimate kiss. His happiness is inextricably linked to hers now.

"What time did the turkey go in?" Rosalyn Concannon inquires with a inquisitive eye on the happenings in the kitchen.

"Eight, " CJ responds hastily, checking the clock to see when she'll need to remove the turkey from the oven.

"A.M? Honey, it doesn't need to cook that long. " Rosalyn refocuses her attention on preparing her yams at the counter.

"Well, it was still frozen so I figured I'd put it in early so we could eat by three so you can catch your planes tonight." As planned, Danny's mother, sister, niece and nephew and CJ's brothers and niece had come down a few days before Christmas to celebrate the holidays with them. Now, on Christmas eve, CJ is rushing to prepare the feast because everyone had plans to depart from California in the evening. Megan wanted to get the kids home Christmas eve so she and the kids could spend Christmas with her boyfriend. Having been widowed six years earlier shortly after her son was born, Megan had finally taken to dating again and had found a nice young man who the children adored. Danny was truly happy for his sister and encouraged her to spend Christmas with her family. Art ,Donnie and Hogan were heading back to Dayton so Hogan could visit her fiance's family for the holidays. CJ is secretly glad to have Danny to herself Christmas eve and Christmas. This is their first Christmas together and she intends to start brand new traditions for them to enjoy 

with their daughter next year. It won't be the two of them for much longer, and she wants to soak up every minute.

"Just make sure you check on it frequently," Rosalyn instructs in her slightly bossy tone that CJ is often tempted to roll her eyes at. She loves Danny's family (especially Megan and the kids) but sometimes the older woman has an irritating mothering way of subtly controlling Danny that really bothers CJ and tests her patience. Sometimes she wishes Danny could tell his mother off, but she realizes the reason he doesn't is because he's a compulsive pleaser and doesn't want to disappoint her.

"Yes, Rosalyn," CJ responds automatically.

"Hello, my ladies. Can I be of service?" Danny breezes through the archway into the kitchen.

"No!" Rosalyn and CJ answer in unison.

"Go keep the kids out of our hair," Megan instructs from her place at the small kitchen table where she is cutting vegetables.

"Uncle Danny!" Comes the scream of Danny's niece. The eight year-old comes barrelling into kitchen. " Seamus took my truck and told me to go help the girls in the kitchen."

Danny whips around with a slightly annoyed expression. "Ciara, sweetie, come on. Let's go figure out why your little brother thinks that only girls are allowed in the kitchen."

"Maybe it's because you're genetically programmed to be klutzy in the kitchen," Megan shrugs with a playful grin for her older brother.

With an eye-roll for his sister, Danny puts a hand on his nieces' shoulder and tousles her red locks. "Come on, honey, let's go get your truck back from your brother. We can make him play with your dolls or something."

Laughing lightly, Megan shakes her head. "Ya know, CJ, he's gonna make an excellent father for your little girl. Ciara's had him wrapped around her fingerssince she was born. And he's been their father figure since Tim died. I don't know what I would have done without him."

CJ's face lights up with the talk of Danny's exceptional parenting aptitude. " I know. My daughter will be in good hands. I'm so lucky I have him, and that he had the pig-headed determination to wait for me for so long."

Megan chuckles. "Yes, he's quite stubborn. But in this case I'm glad he was because he got you and we got a terrific addition to our family. I always bugged Mom to give me a sister, and I've finally got one."

CJ folds her hands over her heart, truly touched by Megan's words. "That means a lot to me, Megan. With two older brothers I always wished for a little sister, too. I'm so grateful for the way you all have made me so welcome. "

"Looks like Danny made a good choice," Rosalyn adds, although not as warmly as Megan. "I always thought he was insane pining away for some woman who beat him around at work. But it obviously worked out well and he seems very happy with you and so infinitely excited about the baby."

CJ smiles lightly. "Well, I'm grateful fate pushed us together in the end. I'm incredibly happy with him and I don't know where I'd be without him now. I sure as hell wouldn't be in this magnificent house cooking Christmas dinner for anyone."

The pleasant conversation is interrupted by Seamus' cries. " Mommy!"

Megan rolls her eyes and stands up. "Sounds like Danny made him play with the doll. Excuse me."

"Is that burning I smell?" Rosalyn sticks her nose in the air around the stove.

"Probably just some water from the boiling potatoes got on the stove. I'll clean it up." CJ moves over to the stove and grabs a towel, prepared to mop up the spill. But just then a puff of smoke blows out of the oven and the smoke detectors beginning blaring harshly throughout the house.

"It's the turkey!" Rosalyn cries with alarm.

"Oh shit!" CJ screams, reaching for an oven mitt and opening the oven door. "Oh, my God." She is suffocated by a billowy, black cloud of smoke.

"What's going on?" Danny asks in a rush as he dashes over to the appliances.

"CJ burnt the turkey," Rosalyn declares with a perturbed lip twitch.

CJ attempts to take control of the situation. "It's okay. I'll just take it out…"

"Don't touch anything," Danny instructs, grabbing the oven mitts from CJ and placing them over his own hands as he gently pushes CJ back. "Everyone stand back." He grabs the fire extinguisher and begins to attack the mini fire in the oven. Once the flames are licked up, Danny removes the roasting pan with the turkey and sets it on the stove with a pronounced sigh.

"Oh my God," CJ cries as she examines the bird in horror. " I've ruined it. I mean I completely killed it."

"It's okay, baby," Danny soothes.

"No it's not! Our perfect little holiday dinner is ruined." CJ begins racking with sobs, her hormones punishing her.

Danny draws his wife into his arms and feathers kisses across her face in attempt to calm her. " It's fine. Don't worry about it, darling. We got lots of other food. "

"I wouldn't include potatoes in that menu," Rosalyn points out, surveying the hard potatoes in the pot.

"Ma," Danny whispers lowly. "CJ feels really bad.

Well I told her to check the turkey, "Rosalyn shrugs. How can she not know how to cook a turkey?"

Danny narrows his eyes at his mother as CJ cries in his arms. " Ma, stop. CJ tried really hard to make this dinner. She's worked very hard and this is her first time hosting this kinda thing, so cut her some slack. She made a mistake, it's not the end of the world. We'll just make do without the turkey. "

Deflating, Rosalyn nods curtly, not used to being told how to behave by her son. " Yes, all right."

"Is everything okay? Why did the smoke detector go off?" Art inquires as he steps into the kitchen cautiously.

"What smells so bad?" Ciara asks, sniffing the air as she, Megan, Seamus, Donnie and Hogan enter the kitchen. Megan lightly smacks the girl's head for the comment.

"We're going vegetarian this Christmas. Is that okay with everyone?" Danny tries to defuse the situation in a similar way to how he diffused the fire.

Megan smiles warmly. "Of course. That sounds fun."

Taking a deep breath and drying her tears, CJ whispers 'thanks' to Megan, who smiles knowingly. She was a new wife at one time.

"Well, everyone's on their way back ," Danny announces as he lets himself in through the foyer and makes a left to the living room where CJ is curled up on a couch next to the fireplace and the Christmas tree.

"Is your mother calling her lawyer to get our divorce papers drawn up?" CJ asks with a bitter intonation to her voice as she sips some herbal tea.

" Darling," Danny sighs as he drops to the couch beside CJ. "No body cares about the stupid turkey. We had a lovely dinner."

"We ate salad, bread and your mother's yams," CJ reminds him in obvious annoyance.

"CJ, it doesn't matter. What mattered is that we had our families with us for the holidays and we had a nice time with them. Maybe next year we'll get better at this hosting thing, but it doesn't 

matter to me that you couldn't cook the turkey right. I love you for all your other amazing skills and assets, and especially your heart. " Danny takes both of CJ's hands in his own, displacing the mug of tea.

"Our baby isn't going to get a holiday feast," CJ tells him sadly.

"Well I don't think you scared off my mom and sister. They'll still come over and do the cooking. " Danny laughs teasingly.

But by the look on CJ's face and her narrowed eyes, CJ didn't think it was funny. "Danny, I'm serious."

Taking a breath, Danny nods. " I know. But our little girl will get turkey when Megan cooks it or we'll just buy something pre-cooked. She'll be more than impressed by the other many talents her mother has. Like how you'll rock her to sleep and read her favourite books and teach her how to spell and heal her broken heart."

CJ's heart melts thinking of how they'll help their daughter. She curls into Danny's side and rests her head against his shoulder. " That sounds nice. Talk to me more about what we'll do for our daughter." Three months ago, CJ would have told Danny to shut up and not tempt fate by getting excited about the pending birth of their baby. When things were uncertain, she didn't want to imagine life with the baby she might lose. Now that she's over six months along and doing well, she loves imagining how their lives will change in the next three months.

Danny settles back into the couch with a content smile. "Well, I'll have to chase the monsters from under the bed and teach her all about dangling participles. Ya know, all the fun, good-parent stuff. You're gonna be in charge of all discipline and telling her 'no'. You'll be the mean, bad-parent. But I have full confidence in your abilities to dole out punishment. You ran the press room for six years and handled Toby, Josh and Sam. Our daughter will be no problem."

CJ shakes her head with a grin, glad to be back to her old banter with Danny. "You must be a glutton for punishment 'cause you're fishin' for it now, buster."

"Just be gentle. I bruise easily," Danny teases, kissing CJ slowly.

"I'll use my handcuffs with the fluffy padding around them," CJ jokes right back, kissing Danny in return.

"I love you," Danny pronounces easily.

"Come show me how much," CJ lightly demands, tugging Danny off the couch. Her mood has turned from sentimental to aroused in a minute. It had been a few days since they'd had sex since CJ wasn't comfortable doing it with all of their family members in the house the last few days.

"Yes, ma'am. At your service." Danny allows himself to be guided to the quilt lying underneath the tree." Baby, do you think this is a good idea? Your back…"

"Danny? Shut up and let me do this. I'm not going to fall apart." She pushes Danny onto his back against the blanket and begins fingering the buttons on his cotton shirt. He reaches to lift her sweater over her arms and takes a deep sigh, just gazing at her heaving breasts beneath the maternity bra. " What? Stop staring. I know I'm massive."

"You're perfect. I can't help it," Danny declares huskily, his eyes travelling up to meet CJ's glowing in the soft hew of the lights on the tree.

Inhaling, CJ shimmies out of the button-less skirt and pulls her panty-hose down, never wavering from Danny's gaze. No one besides Danny had ever looked at her like that before; like he could never want any more than what he had right in front of him.

"God, I don't know what I did to deserve you," Danny utters softly.

"You had the patience of a saint," CJ answers easily, reaching for Danny's trousers. She makes quick work of easing him out of the constricting garment and slides his boxer-briefs down his legs, soon replacing the clothing with her own body. She snuggles close for warmth and Danny's hand caresses her backside as he removes her panties so he can touch her core. Kissing her soundly, Danny finds her wet and ready, and he isn't far behind her.

CJ grinds against him slowly until she can feel him harden against her inner thigh, then she raises up enough to straddle his legs and increase the distance between their upper bodies. Unfortunately the baby bump prevents them from meshing together nicely, so she's had to rely on direct genital contact. Danny entwines their hands and allows his wife to take control of their pace, lowering herself onto him gently. The urgent, spontaneous love-making of her second trimester has had to be replaced with slow, careful and cautious touching. He raises his head a little so he can kiss and nip her neck just the way she likes until he feels her muscles clenching around him in eager anticipation of the release to come. But he's not ready to go over the edge yet. He wants to make it last for hours, but knows that neither have the stamina now to draw out the process as they would like. Her moans and increase in pace indicate that she won't be long, so his fingers feel their way to her swollen and pulsating clit to give her the pressure she desires. "Oh, Danny…" CJ's eyes roll back in her head at the added pressure and she moans uninhibited.

"Yes, Claudia. We're almost there. Oh, yeah." Her contracting muscles as the first wave hits her is enough to send him spiralling over the edge. He tries to maintain his shaky gaze with hers as he rides the delicious waves until they finally crash in satisfied union. She melts onto the floor on her side and carries him with her. He gathers her closer and closes his eyes, not wanting to pull out just yet, loving the feel of the post-climax relaxation. "God, CJ. I love you so much."

Exhaling in content, CJ nods into his chest. "Love you, too. And merry Christmas." While it wasn't the most passion-filled and eagerly anticipated union they'd ever had, it was exactly what she needed and is blissfully satisfied.

"You were right," Danny says.

"Hmmm?" CJ hasn't the strength for real sentences yet.

"You're certainly not an invalid."

"Lift my hand up."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna smack you."

Danny chuckles out loud. "Okay. But first I think we should go to bed."

"Can't move," CJ tells him wearily.

"Baby, we can't fall asleep here. You'll be so sore tomorrow you won't be able to move. And my back can't take sleeping on floors anymore, either. Come on, I'll help you up." Danny unravels himself from CJ and pushes himself up before offering his hands to balance CJ's arms as she stands up.

"I hate you," CJ responds bitterly as Danny wraps an arm around her back and guides her to the stairs.

"CJ," Danny calls softly, hovering above his sleeping wife. "CJ, darling, wake up. It's Christmas and I made ham and eggs."

"Mmmm…coffee?"CJ slowly lets her eyes open and adjust to the soft lighting of their master-bedroom.

"Your decaf, my love." Danny adjusts the pillows behind CJ's back and helps her sit up before handing her mug of coffee.

"Mmmm, my man. Thank you. " CJ brings the mug to her lips and inhales the beautiful aroma.

"Merry Christmas," Danny tells her, sitting up on his side of the bed.

"Merry Christmas," CJ smiles warmly and pecks Danny's cheek.

"You want breakfast here or downstairs?" Danny loves waking up early, gazing at his sleeping woman for a few minutes and then making her a hearty breakfast to bring to her in bed. Only the best for his girls.

"Let's go downstairs and sit by the tree," CJ suggests between sips of coffee. "Can you hand me my robe?"

"Yes, ma'am. " Danny locates CJ's silk robe (a gift from him for her birthday) off the bathroom door hook and helps her ease into it. They walk hand-in-hand down the stairs and settle into the living room on the couch beside the tree. Danny puts the breakfast feast (ham, eggs, toast and home fries) onto two trays and brings them to CJ who is smiling joyfully at the tree, small tear cascading down her cheek.

"What's wrong, baby?" Danny inquires, placing the food on the coffee table in front of them.

"Nothing, it's…nothing…" CJ waves him off and snaps out of her reverie. " It's just…I haven't looked forward to a Christmas in probably over thirty years. After my mom died and my dad kept remarrying, it never felt like a happy family tradition anymore. I guess it just lost its allure and I never really cared anymore. When you don't have a close family to celebrate with, the holidays end up feeling lonely. Last year before my father died was so bad. He didn't know any of us anymore and everything felt like a chore. Plus, I was sorta with you but we weren't really officially together so I couldn't be with you like I might have wanted to. "

Danny grazes CJ's cheek with his thumb to dry her tears. "I understand, sweetheart. The first few years without my father were very difficult. But we're gonna make new traditions together and with our child so there's no need to be lonely on the holidays anymore. And you said earlier sometimes it's easier not to have your father present anymore. Now you and your brothers can enjoy the holidays without worrying constantly about him and going through the stress of dealing with his memory problems. I hope for the first time in a long time, you can thoroughly enjoy the season because you've got me and we'll never have to be alone again. " Danny kisses CJ tenderly, wanting to give her hope to replace her aching sadness.

CJ smiles meekly. " I know. And that's why I'm actually utterly content. This is so nice. But I'm famished. Let's eat and then see what Santa brought us."

"Well, now, sweetie. I wouldn't have high expectations. I might have told Santa you were a naughty girl this year. " Danny grins and recaptures CJ's lips.

"Excellent. Looks like Santa might have to punish me later." CJ laughs throatily as she reaches for a piece of toast off the trays.

"Well, baby, you've got to learn somehow. " Danny is glad to see CJ's mood lightening as he doesn't want her sad on their first Christmas together.

"Oh, Danny. I can't believe this. You really spoiled us." The 'us' CJ is referring to is her and the baby. CJ runs a hand over the gorgeous wooden crib and matching chest of drawers , rocking chair and toy-chest Danny had made for the nursery. One of their neighbours has a wood shop and Danny had been spending a few hours a week helping his friend make the furniture for the nursery. Danny had bought a few stuffed animals and even a doll (he couldn't resist) for his baby girl to put inside the crib.

"Well I promised you I'd make you the nursery of your dreams." Danny wraps his arms around CJ's torso and kisses her neck. A couple weeks ago he had painted and placed "Precious Moments" border in the baby's room.

CJ turns in Danny's arms and begins sucking slowly on Danny's bottom lip. "Well, thank you. I love it. Our baby is going to have a beautiful bedroom."

"There may be one more gift," Danny tells her softly.

"More? Danny, you've already done enough." CJ shakes her head, looking under the tree at the books, movies , clothes and diamond heart-shaped necklace Danny had already given her. She feels bad because she didn't get Danny a whole lot, not knowing how much Danny would spoil her. She had found a couple shirts and sweaters, a couple movies and books and a stunning gold watch for Danny, thinking that would be plenty.

Danny retrieves a velvet box from under the tree and hands it to CJ with eager eyes. " It's not much. I just saw these and I remembered how much you love your mother's and thought you should have your own set."

CJ removes the bow and opens the box to reveal a gorgeous set of a pearl necklace and matching earrings. "Oh, Danny!" CJ cries openly, taking in the exquisite beauty of the jewellery. She had her mother's old string of pearls but they weren't in good enough condition to wear to formal events with an evening gown. CJ covers her heart with her hand, her fingers grazing the gorgeous heart-shaped diamond pendant Danny had just given her. " I can't believe this…You've done so much already. Thank you." CJ's gaze locks with her husband's and she can see the satisfied look on his face.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them. You can wear them when we go to parties and dances. The diamond necklace is an every day thing." Danny's relieved he's managed to give CJ a wonderful Christmas so far.

CJ places the jewellery on the table and pulls Danny in for a long kiss. "Thank you. I love you so much. Not for all the stuff, but just for the way you try so hard and want to give me and the baby everything. We don't need all these gifts, but we do need your love. And it's obvious that that love isn't limited. I feel incredibly blessed. "

Danny rubs CJ's shoulders and gazes lovingly into her eyes, appraising her beauty in the red silk robe. "Me, too. I just need you to know how grateful I am that we're finally together…that you're letting me spend my life with you and having my baby."

" And most of the time I enjoy all that, except when you're over-bearing," CJ teases. CJ send a silent prayer of thanks to God for the wonderful holiday season. For the first time in a long time, she is content with her place in life and is eagerly looking forward to the rest of the holidays she will spend with Danny.


End file.
